Shades of a Shadowed Myth
by ShadowRoseDarkBlade
Summary: The man behind the desk locked eyes with the scientist "Mortals are unable to know the truth, if they where ever to see what sleeps beneath the streets of our fair city; they will go mad, much like you Prefacer" (AU warning OC's included)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there and welcome to another story by me

I'm going to try something new, not too serious, not too romance-y, but let's hope it's good

Well enjoy

* * *

Shades of a Shadowed Myth

Chapter 1

* * *

He looked up from his book as the pilot spoke through the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman we have just landed, thank you for flying Warpstar Airlines" and with that everyone began to leave the plane.

He waited for the plane to be mostly empty before he got out of his seat. He tucked the book he was reading into his coat and pulled his hood up all the way. He pulled his backpack out of the overhead compartment and descended the stairs. He walked through security without to much issue. He found a nice seat that overlooked as much of the big city as possible. This was truly way bigger then he was used to. He took his seat and pulled his book out, he was sure she would find him.

He looked out the huge window in amusement. Then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A young man clung to the side of plane's wing. He appeared to be hanging on for dear life.

He put his book away, that guy needed help. Just as he stood he turned to see nothing.

"Robin?" a peppy voice caught his attention. He turned around to be met face to face with his twin sister. She had dyed her hair pink again, she had big sparkling hazel eyes that resembled jars of glitter at times. Today she was sporting her favored white coat, it was like his, except it was white and his was black.

She bounced happily "oh my baby brother is coming to live in the big city with me"

"Raven we're twins, stop" he was already agitated with the baby coment and was already regretting this decision. He had just moved here from Yelisse and he was already wishing he could go back. He loved his sister don't get him wrong but at times she was a little too … overbearing.

"I'm so glad that the office accepted you," she grabbed his arm "come on let's go , the boss can't wait to meet you" she dragged him off. He turned to give one last glance at the plane but still nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

He pressed his back against the wall of the, his target didn't know he was here, this would make his job so much easier. He waited and listened, he closed his eyes and focused as his target was talking to someone, this could be vital information.

"So do you have it or not"

"I do but ..." he was cut off

"If you have what i need then the price will not be an issue, just give me what was promised"

The other man pulled out a suitcase and handed it to the other man.

Every part of his body was begging him to jump out and put a stop to this illegal activity but they needed this to continue, if just for a little longer.

"N.O.V.A. appreciates your assistance" the buyer said as he handed the other a suitcase full of what he knew would be money.

"Pleasure doing business with ya" the other seller left the cargo hold and the target was left alone.

Slowly he lifted his handgun and pulled the trigger. The silencer went off alerting no one of what just happened.

The spy took quick soundless steps towards the unconscious man. He knelt down beside the man and opened the suitcase. He then put a hand to his earpiece

"Lady, it's Hero" he said as he took quick pictures of the suitcase's contents.

"And Master Hand was right, N.O.V.A. is up to something" he turned the man upright and looked him over "i don't know this guy but i'm sure he might be in the data somewaire. As for the contents i'm sending you pics right now"

"Good, now get out of there before someone sees you" the woman on the other side of the line said

"I'm on it" he turned to look at the man and quickly pulled out his grappling gun, he smiled to himself and ran off

* * *

He darted down the street as fast as he could. He watched the pedestrian signal and waited for it to turn green, he was going to be late if this damn light didn't hurry up. Once it did he darted off the sidewalk in hopes of getting to the other side before …

In one fowl swoop a car suddenly darted out from around the corner and paid no mind to the young man running down the street.

Crash!

He rolled off the front of the car and groaned as he hit the pavement

The driver got out of the car "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

He groaned and took a quick picture of the license plate and got off the ground

He said nothing but just bowed his head in apology and ran off

Suddenly he burst through the front doors of a local coffee shop, as the redhead behind the counter turned to him "Dude, you look like hell, you alright?"

"Just got hit by another car on my way here" he said as he walked behind the counter and put on the apron he was required to wear, he washed up and took his stop beside his friend at the counter.

"Did they see you?"

"Meh i don't care, i mean they didn't break anything so i good" he smiled as he started with the group of orders that were pinned to the black bord.

"Did you at least get the plate number?" he friend asked as he handed a customer their coffee

"Yeah"

"Your luck they never run you over just hit you" the redhead said as he started work on other order

"If i was luck i wouldn't get hit by a car at all" he groaned

"You don't have to rush here every day your know" the redhead smiled knowing well that his friend always runs here

"I wish it was that easy" he groaned as he handed over another order

"Jimmy, you're lucky, with fool's luck but you're lucky" the redhead smiled at the drunet

"Thank's Roy" he sighed knowing the redhead wouldn't let it go until he smiled "i just wish i wasn't .. so luck"

"We all want things" Roy laughed

"That's true" he smiled and continued working hoping that the rest of the day would go better for him

* * *

Well there you go

I know i know it's been forever since i uploaded anything for Secret Self or Among Riches and Royals but i will … hopefully

The thing with those two is I've … lost contact with my old beta reader, both stories are complete just not legible, so i'll take it upon myself to try and correct it but no promises

But this story is all on my own. Meaning, it's bad but it'll be posted

Here's to the next chapter

Please don't forget to read and review

~ShadowRose DarkBlade


	2. Chapter 2

What a new chapter already!

I can't believe it ! well believe it because i'm going all out on this story

So without further a do here is chapter 2

* * *

I forgot to do this last chapter out of excitement but

I don't own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo does

Any and all other characters are from their own respected Nintendo games

I do however own Jimmy, James, and I share rights for Grave

Thanks to my old friend Hunter GoldenWolf for allowing me to use Grave

* * *

Shades of a Shadowed Myth

Chapter 2

* * *

Raven dragged Robin through the vast city until they reached the a large building.

"Where are we?" Robin looked around at the overshadowing buildings and then at the one his sister was pulling him towards.

"The office, duh" She chirped and pushed him through the large glass doors "Guys i brought my baby brother"

"I'm not that much younger than you!" Robin barked

"But you're still younger"

"Bull" He grumbled softly

"Don't worry, I know how you feel" a smooth voice called out from down the hall. It was a young man probably no older twenty-five, but his manner said otherwise. He wore a jet black leather jacket that was left open to reveal his gray v-neck shirt. He also had dark gray jeans, and black dress shoes and round his neck hung a beautiful black Polaroid camera. "I have a twin myself, and he always rubs the fact he was born first in my face, never lets me live it down"

"Is he loud?" Robin asked pulling his arm away from his sister

The boy looked thoughtful "Not all the time"

"Then you don't know my pain" Robin sighed

"Sorry to hear" He then smiled "I'm guessing you're Robin Grima"

"What gave it away?" Robin sighed trying to put on a smile

"Raven has been going on and on about you all week" The boy smiled and extended his hand "nice to meet you, I'm Grave Paine"

Robin looked skeptical "Your name is Grave Paine?"

Grave sighed and gave a huge grin "okay you caught me, my name is Gray but people call Grave, and it's my preference"

"Understood" Robin nodded and shook the other boy's hand. Robin finally took a good long look at Grave. He was tall, taller than Raven, and by default way tall then himself. He had silky gray hair that wasn't from age or a result of dyeing, no it was gray all the way to the root and his eyes were no different. He looked amused and wanted to ask but withheld his statement.

Grave looked at the shorter male and took note of the look in his eyes "Pigment deficiency"

"Ah" Robin didn't say anything else

"I'm guessing you haven't meet the boss?" Grave asked looking at the twins more so at Robin

"No, Raven was dragging me all the way here to do so, but we got a little" he didn't want to sound rude "sidetracked"

"Sorry about that" Grave smiled as he gestured to the down the hall "third door to you left"

"Thank you" Robin nodded and waved a farewell to his new acquaintance, he stopped directly in front of the door, this wasn't anything like his old job. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

* * *

He looked over the report he was to give to the professor. From the looks of it their latest project would be a success, in theory. He himself was skeptical of this idea, i mean it was a wonderful idea on paper, and it has been the dream of scientists everywhere to be able to perform this procedure. He however was doubtful, this was nature's law and he was treading in dangerously shallow water with this. A part of him didn't want anything to do with this, the other side however was a man of science and couldn't wait for this to work.

He opened the door and cleared his throat "Professor Zanza"

"What is it now?"

He didn't look up, in truth this man scared him for some reason "progress on the machine is almost complete, we are almost ready to begin testing"

"Good, is that all?"

"Yes" he refused to look up from his clipboard

"Is there something wrong James?"

"No sir" he tried his best lie but he could tell the older scientist was on to him

"Relax, Walker I won't use you boy" he could hear the malicious intent in the older man's voice "there's been a nosey little rat sneaking around here, that would be better for the job"

"Yes sir" he turned his back to leave "I'll go inform the guards"

* * *

 **He swallowed hard. Zanza already knew he was here meaning he had to get out. He crawled through the air ducts until he found his way onto the roof.**

"Lady, this is Prince" he looked around "Professor Zanza is alive and working with N.O.V.A" he suddenly heard the sound of a gun being loaded "Don't-"

A sudden pain ran throughout his arm and he turned to see a few armed guards, one was reloading.

He looked at the edge of the building and into the endless sea. He turned back to the approaching guards. He took a deep breath and leaped off.

* * *

She oversaw thousands of managers but her attention was on only one at the moment.

"Prince?, Prince come in, Prince" she feared the worse

She typed a few commands into her keyboard "Hero, we have a problem"

"What's up love?"

"It's Prince"

"Where was he?"

"Keeping an eye on N.O.V.A"

"What did you last here?"

"Zanza is alive"

"I'm on my way, send me the coordinates"

"Already on it"

* * *

Well there you go chapter 2

This is so fun

Yeah sorry i have a lot of OC's it's kinda my thing

Is what I'm doing considered a crossover? because this is just the first arch

If it become a problem then I might change it to a Crossover but for now it's not

Sorry it's short

Well hope you enjoyed

~ShadowRose DarkBlade


End file.
